epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spatulus/Jeff The Killer VS Slenderman
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PARODY! Jeff The Killer VS Slenderman! BEGIN! Jeff: Oo, it is you the tall and faceless guy Im gonna rap so hard that your tie is gonna be filled with blood Oo, you should run away before I appear on your bedside, Oh don't cry... only thing is that you do not have eyes, crud You emotionless son of a freak, now I am going to carve them out on your face like how I did with mine too... You can run but you can't hide, slice you in half with the power of my blade The trees can blend, but I will hunt you down, fool It is not you chasing me but me chasing you... Oo! You might be taller but you look up to me Cos I'm the king of creepypasta, you're just a strand of noodle! Slenderman: Hmm, look who we've got here? The boy who cried wolf with an astounding amnesia Faced the wrath of the bully's flames of fear Left you with the tear and in the shade of coma Force a smile on your face as you live in misery Unfilial, repetitive, killing your loved ones again and again Zzz.. You ain't scary, you creep me out in mockery Toss you in the forest and the notes won't break your painful chains! I'll make you scream harder than when your family leaves, Got the sight more sharp than the edge of your knife, Face my static, feel the evil grieves Peek-a-boo, as your frown turns around like your depressing life Jeff The Killer: GO TO SLEEP and don't wake up Before I stab you in the slender stomach You puny, skinny and remarkable makeup Where is your face, are you that dumbstruck? I got the eyes of the tiger cause I am a Survivor Three can't win me, now it is just YOU You abduct children, I kill them off in a blur Static is not going to help when my mind is askew I will tie your arms together and toss you in the tunnel You don't scare me, I just dig out your heart Psychological, you're like a broken channel Fix up your connection then try to IMPART Slenderman: You should fix yours as a screw has fallen Mind me asking, do you even scare bro? I do not have a face but at least it is not swollen Zzz... Now prepare to unravel the sights yet to be unfold Zzzzz... I am drawing near, your time is running out Time to give your life away, in which I gladly fought Do you need a hand because I have a whole lot To slice you up with a million and heavy clout As the screen of my face appears in your mind, Be good for you to know that it's time to say goodbye Jeff it is game over time, You do not even need to go to the bathroom as you already died... Saw: Well, well, well, I want to play a game I tied both of you up, so don't try to escape! laugh There is no key when it comes down to this as I shall burn you into a crisp and both of your bodies I maim SO be ready to feel the wrath of my videotape You better hasten your pace as the time is tickin, This is no horror movie, wait it is isn't it? Well, too bad you guys aren't the ones watchin, Experience my death traps, as I watch with legit WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU-YOU-YOUUUUU DECIDDEEEEE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PARODY! Who won this rap battle? Jeff The Killer Slenderman Category:Blog posts